Larga vida a la oscuridad
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: (Idea de Reading Pixie). He caminado de un lado para otro como un vagabundo, nunca he necesitado un verdadero hogar. Me excusaba con que no tenía tiempo pero sencillamente es porque no habría lugar que pudiese aceptarme. Abrazar la oscuridad es mi única salida, ya que en ella no se pueden ver los defectos que en la luz si, en ella podemos ver a través de las apariencias.


**Dedicado a Reading Pixie, ya que me pidió este encargo, pero la idea es suya, yo sólo lo escribí. Espero que te guste el resultado.**

* * *

Si hay algo que Holtz me ha enseñado es que para estar preparado para matar, también hay que estar preparado para morir. En el momento en que arrebatas una vida es como si te convirtieras en Dios e igual que tienes ese poder, otro lo tiene para arrebatártelo a ti. Las emociones no importaban en Quor-Toth, sino sobrevivir a toda costa. Lo único que te podía salvar era tu resistencia y fuerza de voluntad. A diferencia de la tierra, en Quor-Toth no sabías cuándo era de día o de noche, por lo que sólo descansábamos cuando el cuerpo nos lo exigía. El más oscuro de los mundos oscuros, así lo había descrito Sahjhan según Holtz. Todo estaba tan consumido que parecía que con sólo respirar ese oxígeno podías morir. No era una vista agradable y Holtz se disculpaba por ello a veces pero yo le decía que no me importaba en absoluto, no sobrevivíamos dejándonos llevar por las apariencias, era mejor contemplar ese mundo que una seta que fuera llamativa y resultase venenosa.

Entre los dos habíamos construido una pequeña cabaña con todo lo que pudimos reunir, igual que nuestras armas. Holtz entrenaba cada día pero yo lo hacía mucho más. No quería perder mi reputación allí y también empecé a decorar los alrededores con los huesos de los enemigos que había derrotado, sluks sobretodo. Su necesidad de aplacar su sed incesante hacía que pudiese saborear mucho más la victoria ya que nuestra zona era un terreno seco y su mirada tan vacía ya en la muerte hacía que me motivase más cuando despertaba, aunque al parecer era el único de los dos que estaba cómodo con ello. Holtz me decía que evitase tales pensamientos, que eran propios de Angelus y a mi siempre me hervía la sangre. No era en ningún aspecto idéntico a él, me consideraba más como Vlad el Emperador.

**\- Estamos atrapados aquí, Steven y no hay posibilidad de salida, lo sabes. Si somos iguales que las criaturas que este lugar, que los monstruos de mi mundo, nos perderemos para siempre. No podemos ser como los demonios que matas ni como Angelus, él masacró a mucha gente, mató a mi familia, a nuestra familia, Steven. Te acogí con la esperanza de poder hacer justicia, no me demuestres que todo lo que hice fue para nada. Cuando miré tus ojos vi bondad en ellos, no eras como tus padres. Habías nacido de unos seres despreciables, pero tú eras humano, una criatura inocente. Ellos sin bestias sin alma ni corazón, pero tú tienes posibilidad de poder hacer verdadera justicia. No dejes que nuestras esperanzas se consuman, es todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que nos queda. Sólo somos tú y yo.**

Siempre hablaba así, como si yo estuviera descontrolado, como si fuese un monstruo también. Holtz me había salvado de las garras de Angelus cuando todavía era un bebé, una criatura inocente como él me describía, que no podía seguir la naturaleza de la sangre que corría por sus venas, sino obedecer la educación recibida pero a pesar de que tenía un ángel a mi lado no era suficiente para combatir la influencia de tantos demonios. No se lo decía, pero si que disfrutaba matando. Tenía miedo de su reacción si lo admitía abiertamente, aunque sabía que él ya lo sospechaba, pero era más fácil seguir negando el problema, aunque tampoco entendía por qué lo era. Holtz hablaba como si todos los asesinatos fueran iguales. Para él no existía la defensa propia ni la venganza personal, sólo lo que él llamaba justicia. Matar era matar, no importaba el contexto. Siempre me pregunté si ya era así antes de conocer a Angelus o el vampiro absorbió la mayoría de bondad en él, o incluso si el mismo Holtz se había sacrificado por mi. ¿Los problemas lo encontraron por ser cazador o se convirtió en cazador cuando la desgracia azotó su puerta entrando por una invitación envenenada a su casa?

**\- Éste sitio está podrido, no podemos salvar a nadie más que a nosotros mismos desde aquí. La violencia se combate con violencia, es el único modo de sobrevivir. Ojalá pudiéramos quemar todo este lugar y purificarlos.**

Debo admitir que en lo último mentí, no quería purificarlos, sino acabar con sus vidas, consumir cada parte de su ser. Sus habilidades, sus pensamientos... como la gente que creía que podía obtener habilidades de los animales, obtener más dones a los que podemos aspirar, ser cada vez mejores y estar a un nivel superior de evolución. Incluso podría ser definido como un interés científico, como si fuera Hitler con unos judíos prescindibles que obligaría a estar a mi servicio ya que no tenían más utilidad. Holtz me había hablado tanto de Angelus, con tanta ferocidad y desprecio que me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en sino se perdería y no yo como insistía tanto, pero después me reprendía a mi mismo porque él era mi guía y eso no era posible, aunque me sintiera apartado de él, por mucho que me dijera, como si sintiera que éste no era mi sitio, como si fuera una equivocación mística y en realidad si, lo era, yo pertenecía a la otra dimensión pero era una sensación mayor a ello. No dependía de dimensiones, sino de bandos. Quizás ni siquiera de bandos, sino incluso una equivocación en mi especie. Nací de vampiros y era humano. ¿Eso estaba bien?

A veces, cuando Holtz dormía y yo hacía guardia pensaba en cómo sería beber sangre. Me gustaba tener mis trofeos pero eran externos. Beber sangre sería tener parte del enemigo en tu interior, de donde nunca pudiera escapar, arrebatándole toda posibilidad tanto en cuerpo como en alma, aunque lo último sólo era una teoría pero me llamaba mucho la atención y me gustaba pensar en que se lo arrebataría todo. Me espeluznaba pero esos pensamientos persistían. No era algo que pudiera confesar puesto que mis pensamientos eran lo único no influenciable. ¿Sería como ser un caníbal? ¿Sentirían los vampiros dolor de cabeza, vacío en el estómago o esa hambre atroz sino bebían sangre? Deseaba tener a uno a mi disposición para saberlo. Deseaba tener a Angelus para mirarlo a los ojos y contemplar su infierno interior, ese del que era parte pudiendo considerarse incluso un hijo del infierno, deseaba aprender de él a no tener miedo, no de mis enemigos, sino de Holtz. Con mis enemigos era implacable ganándome el apodo del Destructor. Peleaba dando lo mejor (o según Holtz lo peor) de mi y no había golpe ni muerte por la que no estuviera preparado para sentirlos. No podían ganarme terreno con ninguna debilidad mía, por algo no dejábamos de prepararnos tanto física como mentalmente.

A mis dieciséis años, después de varios intentos fallidos de salir de aquí, notamos que el número de mis enemigos más comunes disminuía considerablemente y averiguamos el origen: la grieta se había abierto. La mirada de Holtz se iluminó como si le hubiesen dicho que estaría en paz después de todo su sufrimiento pero era una paz mancillada por la vida, como yo me había mancillado creciendo. No existía ningún héroe o villano puro, todos estaban rodeados de influencias tirando de ellos todo el tiempo.

Sólo estaba registrado mi nacimiento en la tierra y nada más, por lo que tenía la ventaja de que todo mi aprendizaje no estaba registrado en ningún lado y nadie sabía de lo que era capaz realmente. Todo un nuevo mundo por descubrir y con el que poder llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. En la tierra habían zonas mucho menos peligrosas que en Quor-Toth, al menos donde aterrizamos no habían zonas peligrosas en las que terremotos habían ocasionado una grieta en la que podrías caerte sino tenías cuidado. Holtz me había contado en ocasiones cosas de la tierra, pero sólo lo que creyó que me sería útil saber. Era como si el sitio dónde habíamos vivido hasta ahora reclamado a sus demonios y nosotros estábamos en medio, o quizás fuera Holtz el único que estuviera en medio y ese infierno también me reclamaba a mi o me veía como un intruso peor que a él. Este cielo parecía puro, sin contaminación y la brisa me hacía sentir ligero y cómodo, como si fuera completamente libre, como si se llevase la condena de mi sangre muy lejos de mi y la maldición se pasara a otra persona, sentía que no podía estar en peligro pero aún así me tensaba si cerraba los ojos. Era como el instinto de protegerse de la oscuridad, me había acostumbrado demasiado a ver como para poder ignorar cualquier señal de peligro, por mínima que fuera utilizando todos mis sentidos. Al final si que había algo más, más allá de la sangre, el dolor, la muerte y la desesperación que se respiraba en todo momento en Quor-Toth.

Los acontecimientos que vinieron después pasaron demasiado rápido. La mirada de Angelus no era como yo la había imaginado, me sentía más identificado con él de lo que yo quería admitir. Había muerte en sus ojos pero ningún infierno. Era el depredador que el ser humano tiene en sus más oscuras pesadillas, del que huye coronándose falsamente en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, la sombra oculta que lo acechaba pareciendo invisible a sus ojos e indetectable a sus oídos, ya que todo lo que el ser humano podía percibir, el vampiro lo percibiría más rápidamente actuando en consecuencia. Quería aprender de él, pero apenas tuve tiempo, por lo que aproveché la grieta todavía existente pasando por diferentes mundos, atrayendo a criaturas que maté sin problema con mis viajes interdimensionales y sintiendo como la grieta aumentaba cada vez que hacía un viaje más pero debía dar con el punto exacto, ya que era bastante difícil acertar, por eso a veces acababa en mundos distintos. Aterricé en mi último viaje en una sala blanca donde una mujer con el cabello corto y castaño con ropa elegante pareció estar llamándome y me ayudó en mi búsqueda. Entonces no lo supe, pero Holfram & Hart siempre buscó la destrucción del mundo, de una forma u otra y Angelus siempre sería clave, incluso no sólo en esta dimensión, claro que los socios fundadores siempre estarían bien protegidos de ella, por lo que ambos nos usamos mutuamente.

Esa siguiente vez que viajé me pareció que me fusionaría con el viento, llegándome a confundir sin saber si estaba corriendo o era la influencia de aquella mujer llevándome a otro destino y cerré mis ojos cuando parecía golpearme el rostro y todo el cuerpo como si yo no fuera bienvenido ahí pero de un instante a otro no sentía nada, absolutamente nada hasta que volví a sentirme como si me insertaran en mi cuerpo de nuevo y sentí el dolor por el golpe contra el suelo y algo más que no pude identificar al aterrizar aquella vez, había sido peor que las anteriores. Al levantar la vista, vi que era una chica más o menos de mi edad a la que seguramente había empujado al caer.

**\- ¡Lo siento!**

Estaba muy nerviosa, probablemente creyendo que era culpa suya, pero le quité importancia con un gesto, sin querer entrar en mínimos detalles.

**\- No te he visto antes. ¿Eres nuevo? Yo me llamo Kathy, ¿y tú?**

_1727-1753_. La tumba de mi padre biológico. Holtz la había visitado en una ocasión buscando alguna debilidad en el hombre, alguna que no tendría la bestia con la que trataba. Me lo había contado cuando creyó que me perdía, apelando a mi sentimentalismo o asegurándose de mantenerme en su lado hablándome también del rancho. Miré a mi tía Kathy ya sabiendo por qué sus rasgos me eran tan familiares. Holtz siempre creyó que la educación serviría para aplacar mi sangre, mis genes pero sentía una extraña sensación con ella. Sabía que no era igual a nosotros, pero aún así era familia, no deseaba hacerle daño, entraba en ese selecto grupo para mi, aunque si podía entender el ansia de Angelus por corromper la inocencia, porque el cuadro que tenía delante no permaneciera intacto. Me era incómodo mirarla con esos pensamientos, era como enfocar la vista en una luz demasiado brillante, sentía que debía apagarla como fuera, incluso a pesar de forzarla a apagarse. Podíamos sentir eso, pero él no podía crear vida, yo si. Tenía una oportunidad y luché contra ese instinto.

Sería muy fácil terminar con su vida ahora mismo, cuando me mira como si las vidas de mis enemigos no pesaran sobre mis hombros, como si mi color también fuera el blanco y no el rojo. En pocos pasos podría terminar con la debilidad del hombre, que no de la bestia y ejecutar por fin la venganza de Holtz pero simplemente no quise hacerlo. Además, no sólo era por eso, sino porque le esperaba un destino peor muriendo a manos de su propio hermano cuando creyera que vino a ella desde la muerte como un ángel y no como un vampiro. Parecía hasta escuchar la cuenta atrás, notar que la vida de Kathy se escapaba lentamente de ella conforme pasaba el tiempo y quise no adelantar acontecimientos. No sería la primera ni la última que fantasearía con controlar lo que regresa de las manos de la parca, hasta cuando no fuera ella la que lo invoca, siempre sería algo diferente a lo que recordara.

**\- ¡Kathy! ¡Te he dicho que no te apartes de mi lado a estas horas, es peligroso!**

Aproveché su descuido al mirar al propietario de la voz para parecer que me desvanecí ante sus ojos. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, me adentré parcialmente en el bosque. Mi cabello no sería verde, pero si era castaño heredado de mi padre y sin tenerlo rubio como mi madre era más sencillo que pasase desapercibido, como un camaleón, aunque Kathy insistiera en que había un joven que había hablado con ella, pero ese no era Angelus, sino su versión humana del pasado, no podría percibirme. A su lado sentía como sino pudiera pensar en nada sin que él lo supiera, pero esa versión de él nunca llegaría hasta a mi, a menos que yo lo permitiese y lo demostré cuando afirmó que no había nadie y se llevó a Kathy junto con él a casa. Mientras seguía escondido entre las sombras como su versión futura, los vi caminar. Parecían dos personas completamente diferentes a lo que se convertirían. Angelus como la criatura más sádica que el mundo conocería y Kathy como la que le dio origen y como ella, vendrían muchas más a las que Angelus tocaría y nada sería igual nunca, sus relaciones personales siempre se verían afectadas por su influencia, como si fueran reencarnaciones de Kathy.

**\- Connor... ¿puedes oírme?**

Estaba otra vez en la sala blanca, pero esta vez éramos tres. La mujer, Angelus y yo.

**\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.

**\- Estoy salvándote.**

Su expresión fue idéntica a la de Holtz en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen tan distintos e iguales a la vez? Eso me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, como si estuviera traicionándole sólo por estar allí, aunque yo sabía que era más que eso. Holtz era muy estricto en cuanto a sus propias normas, ni siquiera me dejó llamarle por su nombre nunca, a pesar de afirmar que eramos familia. Estar delante de él y no hacer nada iba contra todo lo que Holtz creía, pero yo había absorbido cual esponja sus creencias haciéndolas mías, aunque me había dado cuenta que sólo lo hacía por obligación y no porque fuera lo que yo quería. Sería una pregunta eterna pensar en quién empezó traicionando a quién. Por mucho que se esforzó, mi esencia maligna se mantuvo intacta, no pudo corregirme, aunque quizás era porque no necesitaba ser corregido, porque no había nada malo en mi como siempre me hizo creer y era por ese motivo que le daba una oportunidad al mayor asesino que había conocido.

**\- Estás condenándome.**

Al escuchar lo que dijo, no pude contenerme.

**\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡TE ESTOY LIBRANDO DE CUALQUIER PESADO SACO DE PIEDRAS!**

No entendía por qué quería sufrir habiendo posibilidad de no hacerlo. Me confundía enormemente y era un acto muy humano dejarse llevar por la rabia cuando sentíamos miedo o confusión.

**\- Connor, toda acción tiene consecuencias. Fui horrible en el pasado, utilicé el afecto y el amor como una daga directa al corazón y temo por ti. No quiero que los pecados del padre ni de la madre le sucedan al hijo, no quiero que sufras innecesariamente. No puedo protegerte siempre, debes aprender.**

La mujer nos miraba divertida, como si contemplase en directo su película favorita pero yo no le di importancia, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar que preocuparme por ser su bufón.

**\- ¿Por qué me has llamado Connor? Mi nombre es Steven.**

La tristeza de su mirada se acentuó mucho más, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía y ya estaba empezando a hartarme tener que moderar todo el tiempo mis palabras, por lo que ni siquiera suavicé mi expresión, esperando una respuesta, pero Angelus me miraba como si viera más de lo que yo podía ver a través de mi, incluso más de lo que Holtz vio nunca, lo notaba.

**\- Tu verdadero nombre es Connor. Holtz te lo cambió, supongo que para sentir que le pertenecías más, después de todo es lo que hacemos al nombrar las cosas. Es un principio de vínculo, además de saber cómo referirte a ellas. Cuando eras bebé no me mirabas con esa expresión que ahora porta tu rostro, sino me aceptabas tal y como soy, recuerdo que sólo dejabas de llorar cuando te enseñaba mi rostro vampírico y una vez te comenté que te parecías a tu madre en eso. Sé lo que se siente al no encajar, Connor, empezando por algo tan simple como tu propio nombre a algo tan complejo como toda tu vida, yo también estaba atrapado y cuando me transformación y me libré de todo rastro de moralidad, creí que sería libre por fin pero no lo era. Estaba condenado a depender siempre de otros ya que siendo un depredador debes velar por la no extinción de tus presas. Eso no es fácil cuando entre cuatro vampiros arrasábamos todo. Todo era muerte a nuestro paso. Una vez conocí al Maestro, el creador de tu madre y vivía escondido de lo que él consideraba la inmundicia humana porque no los consideraba aptos ni siquiera de respirar su mismo oxígeno. Entonces, no entendí su estilo de vida, pero cuando tuvimos que escondernos de Holtz, cuando nuestra fama empezaba a alcanzar mucho territorio, lo hice. Debemos permanecer en las sombras porque no sólo nos quema la luz del sol, también un número importante de presas reunidas contra un sólo depredador.**

No podía asimilar todo aquello, al menos no aún, necesitaba tiempo pero era precisamente lo que no tenía y yo había tomado mi decisión, incluso cuando todo mi juicio estaba derrumbado y mi cabeza bloqueada, pero aún así hice una pregunta.

**\- ¿Cómo era mi madre? Holtz hablaba mucho de ti pero nada de ella.**

Angelus se tomó unos minutos queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, al parecer.

**\- Era... demasiado directa. Fue mi creadora. Era de esas personas que parecía que no podrían hacer nada malo, que se movía en un ambiente selecto y también era la favorita del Maestro, a la única que dejaba volver a su lado de vez en cuando y también otra criatura viciosa. Fue idea de ella que nos regaláramos víctimas según nuestros gustos, ella me regaló a la chica gitana que hizo que me hicieran pagar por mis crímenes, era la favorita del clan. Suena irónico, ¿verdad? Una favorita eligió a otra favorita y también me traspasó ciertas costumbres suyas al convertirme. Los humanos nos llamarían una mezcla de un incubo y una súcubo con psicópatas. Tú fuiste lo único bueno que hicimos en todos nuestros años de ser compañeros de la propia muerte, pero ni siquiera pudo dar vida, no podemos hacerlo por lo que la profecía se cumplió. "No habrá nacimiento, sólo muerte". Dicen que los incubos eligen a humanas para procrear porque las propias súcubos mueren al dar a luz, creo que se sentiría identificada. También hubo otra víctima que recordaré más que a las demás, se llamaba Jenny Calendar. Aproveché que estaba sola, sin protección y la maté provocando a Giles, el que era lo más parecido a su pareja haciendo que se culpabilizara de su muerte. Habían discutido esa noche y ni siquiera quiso escucharla, fue tan fácil aprovechar el momento de debilidad, lo consideré algo exquisito entonces. Exhibí su cadáver como si formara parte del decorado de su cita romántica fingida, hasta pensé en sólo exhibí su cabeza. Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar lo que sintió...**

No era una anécdota familiar agradable, pero no es que yo me esperaba una así. A pesar de todo, tenía que seguir adelante... así que seguí la meta que me había impuesto. Angelus, la bestia, mi verdadero padre biológico agradecería mi decisión. Era él quién debía estar libre y no una versión con moral de él para engañar a los incautos humanos que confiaran en sus dulces palabras. Estaba dando rienda suelta a lo que Holtz quería destruir y no me sentía nada mal, como siempre había creído. La oscuridad siempre aplacaría la luz, era mi verdadero destino. Sería como siempre debió ser.

No reconocí dónde volví a aterrizar después de volver a pasar por la grieta aunque sabía por la gente que era una época más antigua, al parecer había mejorado mi control y seguía en mi mundo. Observando me di cuenta de un campamento gitano, como si la suerte por fin me sonriera, como si el propio Angelus, obstaculizándose a sí mismo me hubiera hablado de ello a propósito o quizás la mujer había ejercido su influencia. Vi a Angelus corriendo pero era diferente, parecía estar sufriendo, ¿estaría herido? No, más bien parecía querer escapar a toda costa de lo que sea que estuviera pasándole. Intenté obtener más detalles mirando a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de una anciana que estaba haciendo un hechizo. Nunca había sido demasiado fan de la magia, prefería el cuerpo a cuerpo y más después de todo lo que estaba viviendo, después de mis dos vidas en total. Hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía que no era bueno para él y tenía el presentimiento de que era eso lo que le pasaba. No había llegado hasta allí para nada, quería conocimiento, mi sangre hervía de nuevo, podía decir que hasta lo eché de menos, sólo que esta vez no era por estar enfadado sino por la excitación de aprender y verlo en acción, lo cual era mucho mejor. Sentía como podía extender la mano y tocarlo desde lejos como el que finge tocar el sol. Sin pensármelo, corrí hacia la anciana sin ser detectado controlando mi respiración y el sonido de mis pasos y poniéndome detrás de ella, le rompí el cuello. Ese hechizo nunca sería conocido en el futuro, nunca sería conocido por Willow Rosenberg.

Me fue fácil ya que todos estaban sumidos en sus emociones, tanto que sus sentidos nunca hubieran funcionado para saber de mi presencia. Automáticamente, la luz dorada se consumió y los ojos de Angelus nunca brillaron, el alma nunca se le devolvió y el dolor cesó tan rápido como había venido, igual que el gitano frente a él nunca pudo amenazarle con un sufrimiento para toda la eternidad. El cuello de la anciana había sido tan ligero y débil... nunca había matado a un humano en Quor-Toth pero podía imaginar mejor la sensación de hincar mis propios colmillos sobre ellos y alimentarme. Sería más lento y seguro que se habría resistido, incluso la mordí ligeramente inclinándome sobre el cadáver.

**\- ¡Eh, tú!**

Me giré ante ese grito y me encontré con Angelus, con el verdadero Angelus cara a cara mirándome estando en alerta, como sino creyese en los actos desinteresados, igual que yo.

**\- No eres un vampiro.**

No le había hecho falta acercarse más a mi para notarlo. Olfato desarrollado. Cada vez veía menos inconvenientes en formar parte de ese mundo por completo y más en las creencias de Holtz.

**\- Ambos somos máquinas de matar.**

Angelus se echó a reír ante mi respuesta.

**\- Tú no eres una máquina de matar, sólo un cordero que juega con los lobos. Dime, ¿dónde está tu madre? Sería un placer que viese tu muerte, quizás hasta chillaría de placer y no de dolor por aliviarla de tener que cargar contigo o simplemente podría violarla mientras la desesperación la inunda, siempre es más placentero cuando se resisten o corren, la sangre está más caliente y sabe mejor. Podría poner hasta acento irlandés, eso les suele gustar.**

Nunca había tenido una figura materna, sólo paterna. Supuestamente siempre hay carencias con la ausencia de una de las figuras, pero yo no consideraba importantes tales detalles, nunca había tenido por qué creer que lo eran y Holtz me había dado esperanza, sólo que no de la forma que él quería. Ahora era libre de trazar mi propio camino como lo estaba haciendo.

**\- Tienes que esforzarte mucho más para provocarme.**

No era Giles, no era ese gitano que le iba a amenazar. Esta vez no hubo ninguna risa, sólo una sonrisa satisfecha y por primera vez me sentí bien con mi propia naturaleza sin querer rechazarla, sin ningún deber que me llamara a hacerlo.

**\- Ven conmigo, quiero un hombre en mi grupo que tenga cabeza y no desee matar cada vez que se mueve o habla.**

Sabía, por las leyendas, que la orden de Aurelius estaba disuelta y ahora Angelus era el líder de ese grupo de cuatro vampiros que dejaban sus huellas en cada rincón de tierra o suelo que pisaran, como los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Nunca me interesaron los otros, sólo Angelus y Darla, quería ver cuánto había heredado de ellos, hasta el más mínimo detalle semejanza. Sería una paradoja que siguiera allí sin desaparecer o cambiar, supongo que la mujer de la sala blanca igual que había ejercido su influencia hasta ahora, también podría hacerlo de nuevo con esto.

**\- ¿Por qué no lo haces?**

Empecé a caminar a su lado, pero sin estar demasiado cerca, sólo lo suficiente para seguirle y estar atento para contrarrestar cualquier movimiento brusco que fuera dañino para mi.

**\- Porque matar debe ser una obra de arte y no lo desperdiciaré en él, ya se encargará alguna cazadora.**

Sus palabras eran tan distintas a las que estaba familiarizado...

**\- ¿Una obra de arte?**

Me confundían.

**\- Toda muerte que haya provocado tiene mi firma, mi inexistente alma en ellas. No puedo crear vida, por lo que al arrebatarla, me aseguro que siga siendo mía y entre todas ellas, mi obra maestra. Una criatura viviente consumiendo todo a su paso gracias a mi, dejando mi legado impreso en cada víctima suya. La especie dominante gracias a su creador. Morir habría sido el descanso eterno, en cambio convirtiéndola hago que su tortura también pase a la eternidad. Diferente elección, mismo sendero.**

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, tan parecidas a lo que pensaba cuando me encontraba en Quor-Toth, como si no sólo la sangre nos uniera, también los pensamientos. Una conexión entre ambos mundos cada vez más acentuada.

**\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Decidí sellar esa unión para siempre con algo mejor que los colmillos.

**\- Connor. Mi nombre es Connor.**

Cuando revelé mi nombre hubo un destello blanco, como si se estuviera corrigiendo un error, mi error. Se había atrasado al instante antes de que le rompiese el cuello a la anciana y entendí que no podría interactuar con Angelus, no aquí ni ahora por lo que repetí mi acción contra ella acabando con su vida de manera rápida, pero relamiendo el poder, recordando sus palabras sobre la firma. Hasta ahora no había tenido una propia, más que los adornos de cadáveres, si se podría contar como una.

**\- ¡Eh, tú!**

No me hizo falta girarme esta vez para saber quién era, sólo corrí sin pensar en nada más. El viento golpeaba mi rostro como si fuese un tercer participante y no quisiera que ganásemos ninguno de los dos pero aguanté la respiración segundos antes de volver a traspasar la grieta ganando velocidad y se cerró esa zona de la grieta al traspasarla impidiendo que me siguiera. El problema de ese método es que cuando volvía a respirar, me tomaba otros segundos habituarme, incluso podía notar un leve mareo, pero esa carrera habría determinado mi camino, era necesario.

Esta vez si reconocí el lugar, era la época a la que Holtz y yo nos teletransportamos por primera vez al pasar de un mundo a otro. La época que nos eligió como pertenecedores a ella. No tuve mucho tiempo para asimilar tanto cambio cuando recibí un puñetazo pillándome con la guardia baja y no tardé en recomponerme y devolvérselo empleando la fuerza de mi rival que resultó ser otro vampiro, en su contra. Podían ser la especie dominante pero no eran nada si se enfrentaban con una fuerza igual a ellos, sólo con una inferior. En mi defensa diré que el orgullo me cegó olvidando la primera lección de Holtz: nada de emociones, ya podía entender el motivo. Sentir unos verdaderos colmillos en mi piel, penetrándola, hizo que quisiera gritar de dolor pero por suerte para mi pude mantener esa pequeña porción intacta aunque la conversión fue algo muy distinto. Había aprendido a controlar un poco de dolor en mi anterior dimensión pero esto fue como querer mantenerte consciente mientras te inyectan una dosis de anestesia.

Cuando desperté estaba todo oscuro y había muy poco espacio a mi alrededor, lo sentía por el tacto. Reconocí el sitio como un ataúd, aunque que el oxígeno escaseara ya no era problema, sólo que todavía no era consciente de ello, lo que tuve que hacer fue luchar por salir de allí. Lo de "polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos" nunca tuvo más sentido que ahora que estaba tan sucio e incluso herido al conseguir salir, pero había renacido. Angelus estaba sentado en la tumba situada frente a mi con los brazos cruzados.

**\- Has tardado más que yo.**

Me sentía diferente, con los recuerdos algo borrosos, lo último que recordaba era dolor.

**\- No te preocupes, es parte de la transformación, pasará y pronto serás consciente de todo tu potencial. Me habría gustado morderte yo mismo, pero no por eso dejarás de ser un Aurelius.**

Angelus siguió hablando, comentándome que Darla estaba muerta, que en realidad yo nunca había podido nacer pero llegó a un acuerdo "amistoso" con Wolfram & Hart, poniéndoles como única condición mi existencia. Supongo que yo soy la vida que nunca pudo crear, supongo que ese interés científico del que tanto negaba por miedo lo heredé de él. Al final si que era una paradoja, nunca debí existir pero ahí estaba y ser peligroso de esa manera hacía que soñara con arañar la reputación de Angelus. Tenía que aprender qué más había cambiado aunque lo único que me exigía el cuerpo era comida y así se lo hice saber.

**\- Conozco a varios humanos que servirán.**

Me condujo hacia Doyle investigations, que supuse que debido a que la versión moralista de Angelus nunca fue liberada, las oficinas tampoco contaron nunca con su ayuda, de hecho más que esperanza, daban lástima al entrar, no parecían tener muchos clientes. Les tendimos entre ambos una emboscada. Cortando la luz siendo de noche, aprovechándonos del miedo más primario del ser humano a la oscuridad, confundiendo sus sentidos ya que dependían demasiado de las apariencias y no veían más allá, ellos mismos se delataban dejando que sus corazones y sus respiraciones parecieran tener vida propia, sin poder controlarlos. Era perder unos minutos valiosos intentándolo o agarrar cualquier arma que haría aparecer ese detalle casi imperceptible: la sensación de ser más fuerte. Nunca había sentido la llamada a la persecución en la caza, siempre me había bastado con dar el golpe final como un verdugo hace de su trabajo su rutina, pero era adictivo una vez lo probé. Habíamos vencido a la resistencia de segundo nivel, aunque si hubo algo que me llamó la atención fue que Cordelia Chase fuera la misma mujer que la de la sala blanca con diferente peinado.

**\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Reunimos a la familia de nuevo?**

Sonreí de manera arrogante ante la idea.

**\- ¿También a Spike?**

Angelus me miró examinándome cuando demostré conocer su nombre, al menos el nombre que había elegido después de su conversión.

**\- Bueno... toda familia tiene una oveja blanca, ¿no?**

Nadie muere siendo un héroe anciano, los actos heroicos los mancilla la propia vida, así que... ¿por qué estar en contra de las propias leyes de la naturaleza en vez de seguirlas? Los Ángeles ardería muy pronto, sería nuestro pequeño Quor-Toth, quedándole menos tiempo de vida incluso que a Kathy, quizás no estuvo del todo equivocada y si fue un ángel quién se presentó ante su puerta pidiéndole invitación para entrar, ¿no es Lucifer también uno? La oscuridad siempre reinaría sobre la luz.


End file.
